


Somnus

by kamuib



Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M, No couple
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 没有CP关系。两代暗黑骑士的故事，纯瞎掰。





	1. Chapter 1

莱昂被有节奏的敲门声吵醒了。睡眼惺忪的男人瞥了一眼窗台上影子的位置，果断翻身继续睡。信差，本地牧民，沙漠旅行者，凯波的定期商人，都不会在日晷的影子越过第三根刻线之前穿越达米西安沙漠的中部地带，会来敲门的人无外乎是外来者或者傻瓜或者两者皆是。早就是自由布道者之身的自己有什么义务奉陪吗？答案是没有，于是莱昂心安理得地睡起了回笼觉。  
再一次醒来的时候，窗外婆娑的树影已经完全遮蔽住了窗台上古老的计时器，一天之中最为酷热的时段已经过去。莱昂下床往脸上撩了点凉水，让自己清醒一些，然后一如往常拿毛巾擦脸的同时推开家门。  
自诩为自由布道者的男人居住在达米西安沙漠的东南边缘，和最南端的边陲村落凯波大约相距有六十斯塔迪亚。变幻莫测的沙漠早已成为小屋外固定的油画框，长期以来莱昂很是享受这份无人打扰的美景：沙漠商队的驼线转到凯波就结束了，三十个太阳日一班的气垫船定期航线只会擦过远处起伏的沙丘背面。所以当发现今天居然有人类站在院子里、把风景画变成了人物背景的时候，莱昂没有感到新鲜，只有被冒犯的暴躁。  
“午安，请问您是莱昂先生吗？”  
“如果我说不是又怎么样？”  
“那就等于是承认您的确就是了。我来自巴伦的王都，请您先看看这封信。”  
全身都罩在浅灰色防风斗篷里的人把手上的信交给男人，因为身高的差距和斗篷兜帽的遮盖，莱昂没有看清楚对方的模样。他把注意力转到信件上，皇家才用得起的考究纸张和金色丝线，盖着戒印的漆章完好无损，只是信封边缘有点皱皱的，大约被捏了很长一段时间。即使不看内容，站在面前的人是巴伦使者的身份毋庸置疑，但是莱昂总觉得对方有种超出日常信使的感觉，紧张又跃跃欲试，像只等待时机破壳而出的鸟蛋。  
这个人绝不是信差。莱昂烦躁地想。巴伦国王大约送了个大麻烦上门。于是他心下转念，信封对折插进裤带，转身走向院子里唯一的那棵老树。  
“先生，您现在不看那封信吗？”  
灰斗篷追了上去，询问声音变得有些急切。莱昂不屑一顾地回答道：“我不想浪费时间读那些咬文嚼字的内容。既然是巴伦国王派你来，你自然会告诉我你们的要求。”男人觉得自己已经说得够多了，比一个月里加起来说的话还要多，于是更加不耐烦地追问：“在我动手赶人之前，你最好用一句话把事情讲清楚。”  
“我要成为暗黑骑……！”  
事实上莱昂根本就没打算让灰斗篷下的人昂首挺胸宣言完毕，他解下树枝上的水桶，抄起右手那只的桶底冷不防地敲在灰斗篷的头上，后者完全没有防御或者避开的意识，只能抱着脑袋喊痛的份。莱昂毫无所动，把木桶丢在灰斗篷的脚边，拎着剩下的那只径直离开。  
毫无戒心、只会嚷嚷的小鬼罢了，就凭这一点莱昂就对来人的评分不高。他不打算给对方进一步的指示或者命令，全看那人自己的觉悟。就算是拿着巴伦国王的推荐信又怎么样呢？王室，贵族，中央都市，和平美好温馨的生活，只会成为倒扣分的条件。  
虽然被砸了个莫名其妙，灰斗篷下的视线始终没有离开莱昂，就像打了个蝴蝶结牢牢地拴在男人的身上。等疼痛稍稍过去，他便抓起水桶追赶上去。  
高个子的男人自顾自地把绳子缠绕在水井上方的滑轮上，木桶落进深井发出沉闷的声响。过了一小会的时间，男人拉扯动绳索把汲满水的桶轻松地拉出井口，他拎起转身的时候，灰斗篷正好挡在路中央。  
真是教科书一般的展开。与其说是被对方的顽固劲头感动，不如说感到了些许的厌烦。莱昂很想把那个家伙扔进水井——以他的力量，做到这点轻而易举——但是这么做只会污染饮用水，或者先把碍事的小鬼丢到沙漠里，但是他很想先吃个饭。各种恶劣的想法正在莱昂的脑子里滚动，不过他没料到的是对方替他解决了问题。  
“莱昂先生，请问我可以使用你的水井吗？”  
“……这不是我的井，只是恰好在我的院子里，附近的人都可以使用它。”  
“谢谢。”  
灰斗篷绕过莱昂的身侧，莱昂也为少了件麻烦事而松了口气。他们就像是磁石的同极，试探性靠近之后，保持距离又平行分开。  
系上用于加重的石块，水桶只扑腾起很小的水花之后便沉了下去，与之一并沉到底的还有灰斗篷底下人的想法。斗篷下的肩膀颓丧地下沉了几分。即使在路上已经做过一系列的心理建设，不顺利的程度远超过他这个年龄的想象，在短短十七年的人生里从来没有人胆敢如此粗暴无礼地对待他，就算是常年的打架对手凯因·海温德也会给开战找个借口，所以这难道就是所谓的“世风日下人心险恶”吗？但是他感受不到莱昂举动里的恶意，那个男人似乎只是想让他受挫而放弃，并不能简单地跟长辈们口中的坏人划上等号。  
斗篷下的蓝色眼睛望着黑黢黢的井口，极为深处的水面之下，有一个模糊的微不足道的倒影在看着他。  
水桶早就满了，连桶带水加石块的重量全部悬挂在滑轮和麻绳上，灰斗篷发现自己必须使上全身的力量才能把水桶拉上来，丝毫松懈不得。简陋的汲水工具勒疼了他的虎口和手指，坐在老树的阴影里查看磨伤程度的时候，斗篷下的人才想起同样是打水，那个男人做起来特别轻松。  
这就是实力的根本差距吧。灰斗篷匆匆地咽下几口井水后，如是想着。所以莱昂先生才会对小菜鸡水平自己不屑一顾么？  
日头已经移动到了远处的沙丘上方，热浪和风沙渐渐趋于平缓。灰斗篷站起来伸展着四肢，试图解开沙漠旅人的装备。那件斗篷对他来说太大了，更像是罩在身上的口袋，挣扎了两三下才成功地脱下来，他抖掉缝隙里夹杂的黄沙，再挂上树枝使劲拍打。  
莱昂拎着空掉的水桶再次出门来。他抬头看见的依然是辽阔而深远的沙漠，就像过去的十年五十年一百年一样熟悉的风景，但是风景的中心无可抗拒地正在发生变化，银发少年的背影牢牢占据了莱昂的视野。有那么一瞬间莱昂竟然会以为笼罩在那名少年周遭的柔和光晕是从他躯体里散发出的光芒。  
不，人类是不会发光的，世界上万事万物都有可能会发光，唯独渺小的人类不具备这种能力。男人皱起了眉头，曾经身为剑士的直觉在敲打着他的警惕心。如果那种奇迹真的存在，他必须小心了，因为很有可能是魔法或者陷阱。  
察觉到有人靠近，少年停下了手中的工作，挺直了背脊正面向来人，眼神丝毫没有躲闪畏惧的意思。莱昂抱起胳膊上上下下打量着少年，先前的疑惑又开始动摇。魔导士？不可能，也许有些高阶魔导士可以借助黑暗魔法改变自己的容貌，但是在眼神和细微的表情上总会留下蛛丝马迹。过于柔和的五官和无知无畏的表情，眼前的这名少年才从性别暧昧不分的阶段开始向真正的男人转化。巴伦的国王居然把一个还不足以被授衔为骑士侍从的小孩子送来做学徒？在过去的若干年里，巴伦派遣过不下十个人来到沙漠边缘寻找莱昂，没有一个人能坚持下来，令人失望又好笑。成年男人也做不到的事情，一个乳臭未干的小鬼凭什么能做到？巴伦的国王年纪也不小了，究竟是老糊涂了还是说眼前的少年有什么过人之处吗？  
夹杂着沙粒的风从两人身边刮过，仿佛有无形的手抽走了彼此之间一些复杂的想法，轻盈地落地。  
“小子。”  
“是，先生。”  
少年使用的敬语让莱昂很不习惯，可是他一时也想不出来应该让对方如何称呼自己，只能硬着头皮假装忽略。“我不收徒弟，更不收自称要成为下一任暗黑骑士的徒弟。”男人故意加重了严厉的语气，把那封盖着皇家印章的信掏出来，“回到王都你可以随便编造一个什么理由回复巴伦国王。距离太阳下山还有一段时间，足够你在太阳下山前赶回凯波。”  
银发少年低头看了一眼信封，没有接过去，而是微笑道：“原来莱昂先生您还没有阅读过信里的内容了？”  
听出了话中蹊跷，高大的男人立刻拆开了封印。信封和纸页虽然是皇家专用，可是除了一串名字之外再也没有书写其他内容，也没有施过加密魔法的迹象。在认真查看之下，莱昂才注意到漆章上的戒印并不是双头鹰的皇家徽章和代表巴伦的“B”，而只是个拙劣的伪造品。他的脸色不由一沉，把纸片抖得格外响亮，半恐吓道：“这是什么意思？”  
“意思就是很抱歉，实际上我不是按照巴伦国王的意愿前来找您，而是出于我自己的意愿这么做的。”  
“你是怎么搞到巴伦皇族信纸的？除了巴伦国王，没有人清楚我的确切住址。”莱昂不得不承认，自己开始对少年另眼相看了。  
“我是国王陛下的养子。”  
又是一个出乎意料的答案，男人终于把纸片给倒了过来，认真地念出了上面的名字。  
“塞西尔，塞西尔·哈维？”  
蓝色眼睛的少年点了点头，很难让人相信这张无害的脸也会做出伪造皇家书信这种大胆妄为的举动。“是的，莱昂先生。我已经是违逆了国王陛下的原本意愿了，与其毫无作为地返回王都受罚，还不如找个理由留在沙漠边缘，直到我有资格成为一名暗黑骑士。”  
“不知天高地厚的小子，你未免太小看修行之路了。”  
这一次莱昂没有把信塞给塞西尔，他已经从少年坚定的眼神里知道自己不需要再费口舌了。把水桶重新悬挂回树杈，无论少年之后再征求任何意见，比如可以在院子里搭建临时的帐篷吗，再比如生火搭灶是否会添麻烦之类，莱昂不再正面拒绝，嘴上无心地说着“随便你怎么打算自生自灭吧”之类的话，刻意把塞西尔丢在一边，只是专注于自己的营生——劈柴，整理栅栏，完成附近村落里的一些手艺委托。


	2. Chapter 2

翌日清晨，双月点缀的夜幕还没有躺卧到沙丘组成的被盖上，莱昂破天荒地起来了。他对于那个名叫塞西尔·哈维的少年会恭恭敬敬地站在自家门前毫不意外，毕竟人在一无所知的情况下为了达成目的总是会格外积极，竭尽所能地表现出人类美好的一面。  
“早安，莱昂先生。”少年盖住油灯，收起正在膝盖上书写的东西而后站了起来，很有精神地向年长者问候着，半长的银色头发飞散在空中，就像是被遗忘在尘世中的月亮碎片。  
前言也许得打个折扣。沉默寡言的男人能感受得到眼前的少年人是真的精神劲头太好了，就十多岁的年纪而言又何谈而来的世故和虚伪呢？  
男人点点头，作为简单的问候回应，“这里是我的家，我没必要干出半夜三更翻墙逃走的举动，顶多看你不顺眼的时候会把你扔进沙漠。所以你大可不必起这么早，像看门人一样蹲在那儿。如果我有事需要仆从或者帮忙，我会把你摇醒的。”在塞西尔捣蒜般点头之前，男人竖起手指一字一句地强调，“只是仆从，不是徒弟。”  
塞西尔一改之前乖宝宝的态度，盘起胳膊抱在胸前，用力摇晃了两下脑袋，“是的，我现在站在你的院子的树荫下，所以一切都按照你说的来做，莱昂先生。”  
有点惊讶于少年古怪的反应，莱昂迟疑了一下。也正是这一瞬间的思考让他临时决定放下原本准备好的谎言，转而简单地宣布道：“今天我必须出门，到望月结束之后才会回来。”  
银发少年有些期待地等着男人给出下一步的指示。他是需要自己留下乖乖看家吗？还是跟着对方一起出发？然而莱昂的演讲到此为止，他伸了个懒腰转身回屋，留下茫然不解的塞西尔傻傻地站在原地。  
给他人留下疑团、看他人伤脑筋是种恶趣味，莱昂从不会给自己贴上高尚的标签，在背转身丢下塞西尔的时候，他便开始品尝这份恶作剧点缀的小甜品。和其他人不同，莱昂不关心过程，他只想知道结果是否惊喜，是否能超出自己的预期。也许这是相当任性的举动，然而任何人如果能活到这个男人当下的年纪，大约也未必能有他现在十分之一的心态。  
在关上门的同时，莱昂已经把塞西尔的问题彻底扫进了墙角。他推开朝向南的窗户，在朦朦胧胧的光线里，开始有条不紊地收拾行囊。侧装线几乎散开的书卷被压在最下面，火蜥蜴尾巴、祖鸟的长翎毛和闪烁着琥珀色光泽的蚁狮蜜露填满了大半个背包空间，最上面叠着卷好的褪色夕拉兹毛毯。如果只看这些装备，任何人都会深信不疑这名强壮的男人一定是传说中的怪兽猎人；只有在脱掉背心、换上那身平日里根本不会拿出来的牧师长袍之后，再郑重其事地把代表神职人员的木雕标志挂到胸前，久违的神圣感才重新附着到男人的身上。  
空气中的微尘和沙漠的因子们飞舞旋转，若即若离，它们试图亲吻男人的前额，又害怕靠得太近带来的伤害。他面朝光照射进来的窗口，深吸一口气，仿佛是要把光芒吞进体内。手指不断地在木质的十字架上来回摩挲，像是在例行祷告，又像是神经质的行为，反复了十几次之后再用力攥紧。  
又该继续出发了，莱因哈特*。男人对自己说道。这一次旅行能否真正地抵达梦想的终点，无论是神明，四大水晶，亦或者莱昂自己，都无法给出靠谱的预言。追逐的过程实在是太过于痛苦且漫长，他已经不再像当年一样满怀憧憬和热忱，只能把门外少年的造访视作又一轮毫无结果的循环罢了。  
意识到自己的情绪在消沉的边缘摇摇欲坠，男人用力拍击脸颊，就像是要把自己从沉睡中唤醒般，然后背起已经整备好的行装，踏出家门。  
塞西尔·哈维没有收起前夜里搭好的帐篷，只是用木钉简单地封好了帐门，捆好的行李正倚靠在他的腿旁，那件过于宽厚的灰色斗篷正搭在少年的手臂上。莱昂突然想起了什么，转身折返回屋，翻箱倒柜了一阵子，最后拿着一件旧款的黑色牧师长袍出来，顺手抛给了少年，命令道：“至少在今天我们还不会太深入沙漠，所以先把你的斗篷收进背包，现在去换上它。”  
过了一小会，塞西尔提着长袍的下摆从莱昂的木屋里出来了。很明显那件老旧的圣袍是比着莱昂的身材剪裁的，相对于还在成长中的少年来说未免太长了些。  
“呃，莱昂先生，这个……”  
面对想要发问的塞西尔，高大的男人用递给他一条红腰带的行为来转移开了话题，“你可以把太长的部分折叠起来，扎进腰带。”  
塞西尔再一次老老实实地照做了，还学着沙漠旅行者的样子在身后挽了个笨拙的结，留下两条飘带垂在后面，小跑起来的时候仿佛是鸟儿维系平衡的羽毛，又像是兔子奔跑时翻卷起的尾巴，在风的撩拨下上下摆动。  
“谢谢你的衣服，莱昂先生。我有个……”  
铁了心要欺负到底，皮肤微黑的男人又一次拦腰截断了塞西尔的话，“已经耽搁很多时间了，赶紧背起行李出发。”  
“好的，莱昂先生。”  
“……你要是再叫我‘莱昂先生’，你就一辈子别想提问了，我会不断打断你或者根本不理睬。”  
“好的，那么……莱昂大人先生？莱昂先生大人？大人莱昂先生？先生莱昂大人？”  
莱昂认真地盯着比自己矮整整一个头的塞西尔看了好一阵子。难道是自己看走眼了吗，柔软无害的小子切开来实际上是个烦人精吗！最后他用手杖重重地敲了下地面，发出恨恨的低吼。  
“闭嘴，‘莱昂’就可以了！”  
“好的，莱昂，我会努力不加上‘先生’。”

他们一路笔直向南，沿着沙漠和山脉形成的鲜明分界线赶路。虽然在来时的路上，塞西尔已经见识过沙漠的广阔无垠，但是莱昂所选的这条道路对于塞西尔而言是全新且陌生的。  
左手一侧紧贴着苍白的山脉峭壁，山脊和棱线宛如龙的骨骼一样坚硬，锋利，冲破柔软而无形的黄沙，像一排排的长枪长剑刺透了天空。山脉本身并不是完全连贯，深深凹陷下去的干涸河道时不时会从地下穿出，截断山脉的走向，或者顺着山势砍削出一条雄奇的道路，仿佛是巨龙早已枯竭的血管在讲述它们充盈丰满时是何等的雄壮强劲。  
目光一旦从左边移向另外一侧，视野遮挡造成的压迫感迅速消失，无法计数的黄沙铺满了塞西尔所能理解的世界范围，深浅不一的黄色，随着风和云的变幻，在少年的眼中缓慢地起伏，就像是冬日里因为积雪和结冰而变得迟缓的河流。塞西尔承认自己的联想非常怪异，可是灼热的沙漠和寒冷的冬景确实有那么点相似之处啊！  
“喂！小子！”  
带着多重回音的喊声把银发少年从妄想里惊醒，不知不觉间他竟然放慢了步子，落后莱昂约莫半哩地。拇指勾住行囊背带，塞西尔赶紧奔跑起来，追赶已经不耐烦的高个男人。  
“你看得那么专注，都忘记赶路了，是看到海市蜃楼了吗？”莱昂头也不回地揶揄道。  
气喘吁吁的塞西尔不敢怠慢，迈出大步同对方保持相同的步调，“海市蜃楼……是什么？”  
“一种潜伏在沙漠里的怪兽，它们喜欢在灼热的空气里制造出美丽的幻象，吸引像你这样一无所知的毛头小子，或者死亡边缘徘徊的旅行者，追着根本不存在的幻影，心甘情愿地送到怪物们的巢穴门前。怪物们通常居住在流沙深处，像在水里游泳一样穿梭自如。等愚蠢的你惊慌失措、意识到自己已经陷进去无法脱身的时候，它们就会不紧不慢地靠近……”  
莱昂的语调渐渐放缓，变得愈发低沉而平缓，他表现出来的样子越是平静，形容得越是细致，塞西尔就越是慌张。少年大气也不敢出，有些畏缩地问道：“被怪物拖进沙里吃掉吗？”  
“不对，海市蜃楼不是以人的血肉为食。”  
听到了意外的答案，塞西尔不由地发出疑问的声音。黑发男人原本想进一步吓唬塞西尔，不知道是出于什么念头，最终放过了他。  
“喂，莱昂。”  
像小兔子蹦蹦跳跳地追在男人身边，塞西尔像是终于克服了对人用敬语的习惯。于是被叫到名字的男人偏了偏脑袋，“什么事？”  
“可以问几个问题吗？”  
“可以，不过不要指望会有你期望的回答。”  
“你真的是暗黑骑士吗？”  
莱昂郑重其事地扯了扯牧师袍的衣领，“你以为这件衣服什么人都可以穿？我是一名牧师，牧师莱昂。”  
“但是在宫廷里人人都知道暗黑骑士莱昂。”  
“哦。”没什么认同感地敷衍着，高大的男人随口反问道，“你听说过‘我’的什么故事？”  
“你打败了森林里的土匪，扫荡洞窟里的魔物和龙，单枪匹马击落了庞大的飞空艇，和同伴并肩战胜了邪恶的帕拉梅吉亚皇帝！”  
塞西尔·哈维回忆起听过不下十遍二十遍的睡前故事，曾经那些只是奶妈或者侍从们讲述的话语，遥不可及的神话，万万没想到自己会有跟传说面对面交谈的一天。暗黑骑士莱昂，独行侠客莱昂，总是在朋友们最需要他的时候神秘出现，又在战斗结束之后悄然离开。他就像塞西尔曾经在脑内勾勒过的模样，拥有高大魁梧的身材，深色短发在阴影下似乎会泛出神秘的暗紫，脸部的轮廓深刻而精悍，带着帅气的伤疤，任何人只要看见他的面貌就能脱口而出他的大名。近乎盲目的崇拜情绪伴随着塞西尔的幼年和少年时代，不，不仅仅是他，整个巴伦王国，整片大陆，凡事听过那长达十二卷的帕拉梅吉亚战记故事的孩子们都会把暗黑骑士视为孤傲的英雄。  
传说和神话只是人生沙滩上的一只只彩色贝壳，几乎不曾有第二人能像塞西尔一样站在故事人物的身边，也不会有人像塞西尔一样心中充满了叹号和问号。时时刻刻察觉到银发少年那几乎钉死在自己身上的目光，黑发男人发现只能采用主动出击的方式掐灭对方的好奇心，“所以你到底想问什么？”  
“你现在多少岁了？”银发少年小心翼翼地问道。  
“一百三十二岁七个月零四天。”  
“可是国王陛下只有你一半的年纪，胡子和头发都是灰白的了。你看上去就比凯因大几岁的样子啊，怎么会有一百多岁那么老？昨天见到你之前，我以为会见到一名老爷爷，毕竟你的故事是连国王陛下小时候也听过。所以你实际上是暗黑骑士莱昂的孙子，对吗？跟你爷爷同名，牧师莱昂？”  
真是想象力丰富的小孩。莱昂对于相貌年龄的质疑早已习以为常，被认为妖魔属于日常，但是被当成是自己的孙子倒是头一次。他忍不住想要逗逗少年，于是故意道：“居然被你识破了。你如果想要学习暗黑之道，就得去找我爷爷，从一开始你就找错人了，明白了吗？”  
自称是牧师的男人以为少年会追问他“莱昂爷爷”的地址，没想到后者却沉默了，然后少年摇了摇脑袋昂起头。“你顺着我的话讲出来的到底是真话还是谎话呢？说不定你就是莱昂本人，暗黑骑士可以永葆青春！我相信国王陛下的情报是不会有错的，所以只要跟着你，总有机会见到真正的暗黑骑士莱昂。”  
一丝久违的笑意掠过男人的嘴角，在被人察觉之前倏地消失了。巴伦的国王果然是派了个大麻烦过来。  
两人总算是在日头点燃大地之前站在了分岔路口前。先前陪伴一路的山脉已经被削去了锋芒，朝向四面八方慵懒地舒展，隆起的线条渐渐隐没在黄沙之下。此时此刻他们正身处在进入达米西安沙漠腹地的关键路口，远处高高竖起的指示路牌遮蔽了彤色的日轮，被套上一圈金色的光环，这让它更像是沙漠中的神圣启示。  
向西四十斯塔迪亚就是凯波村，另外两个方向是少年生平未听过的地名。塞西尔观察着莱昂看路牌的角度，猜度此行的目的地不会是凯波，所以当高大的男人转过身的时候，少年已经做好了心理准备。  
“落后了大约四分之一天的行程。节约时间，返程的时候我们再去凯波村交换货物。”  
塞西尔似懂非懂地点点头。所谓的时间是指什么呢？就是出发时莱昂提过的满月之日吗？  
“继续向南，日落之前我们还可以用太阳作为方向标。必须在抵达狮子石环之后才能休息。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *莱茵哈特是莱昂的全名，FF8的斯考尔的姓氏跟他相同。


End file.
